camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Darkcloud1111
Welcome Hi, welcome to Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Darkcloud1111 page. is a great page to start looking through the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- PerseusJackson (Talk) 2011-04-06T20:22:20 Welcome to the Wiki Welcome Roxas Xion Axel 20:28, April 6, 2011 (UTC) welcome brother Hey welcome to the CHB RPG Wiki brother As the eldest person here probably by a couple months for you i will help when i can. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 20:32, April 6, 2011 (UTC) The beast of Bray Road is a werewolf cryptid like creature around my neck of the woods and i was planning on making him Lycaon's lieutenant for Wisconsin. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 02:27, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Welcome My Dear Esteemed Noble Friend Welcome to the wiki!!!!![[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 21:13, April 6, 2011 (UTC) I am the first to welcome you!!!!!! [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 21:14, April 6, 2011 (UTC) I left the welcome message [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 21:19, April 6, 2011 (UTC) That's automated and you know it PerseusJackson. Besides, it says I left it half the time. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 21:20, April 6, 2011 (UTC) it is.........i still left it [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 21:22, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Really wasn't expecting Lycaon i was expecting the Beast of Bray road but i can write him in if we didn't leave the forest yet TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 02:10, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Yep And i'll write out the interrogation.and who he's working for. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 02:42, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Yep better let the true blue wisconsinite handle that part and get the homework done or Josh is gonna hurt ya, TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 02:53, April 7, 2011 (UTC) P.S. here's the link to the page http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_Combat_Training As many as you like! As long as you can handle having that many. 'Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)' 03:02, April 9, 2011 (UTC) care to join the wiki's first quest[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 19:56, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ok[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 22:39, April 9, 2011 (UTC) After doing some pretty boring stuff, I. am. BACK! See if you can figure this one out. Roxas Xion Axel 15:03, April 10, 2011 (UTC) heya [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 15:04, April 10, 2011 (UTC) you are officially my elder cousin[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas''']] 15:04, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey. I'm new here. Do you think I can be the lieutenant for the Hermes cabin? XXTorunnXx 00:03, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Heads up Hey, I notice that you have been inactive since 4/22, now with counsellors we expect a little more participation then regular member's, and hope that you can at least be active on a bi-weekly basis, if there is extenuating circumstances keeping you from being able to participate but would like to retain your counsellor spot, please contact myself or another administrator. Otherwise if we have seen no activity from you by 6 May we'll be taking your counsellor position and powers away from you. If down the road you become active again, you will have the option of challenging the new counsellor for your spot back. --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 21:34, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok, sounds good, do you think you'll go more then a month with out any activity as a regular member? It's just that we are trying to keep track of active user's, we don't want to end up with a bunch of character pages with no idea what happened to the owners, so if you still want to participate but are pretty sure you have no idea when and how much, I'll make sure we keep your character page up.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 21:54, May 1, 2011 (UTC)